


两个变态的巅峰对决

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: P1劳古 P2古劳。yhsq通篇意淫，脑内gc，有调教情节。略OOC，慎。非常雷，但是爽。
Relationships: Guti/Raul - Relationship, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 8





	两个变态的巅峰对决

Blanco：

Raul坐在替补席的椅子上看着场上的局面，天气不算太好，他不得不听从队医的安排在膝盖上盖了一件厚厚的大衣。但这对于他的心来说于事无补，因为他的视线始终牢牢地黏在Guti身上——金发男人从上场开始就一直在要球，要球，不断地、几近偏执的要球。他们私下里打趣他："Jose，你要是一直踢前锋，肯定是世界上最独的那个。"

可同时令人惊叹的是，那颗小小的足球滚到他的脚下，就有了无限的魔力，要么是带着诡异的弧线落到处于空当的队友那，要么是穿过防守队员的裆部，给对方来一个十足的羞辱，赢得全场喝彩和嘘声。

在这些震耳欲聋地叫好声里，Raul的脸上没有任何表情，他只能听见Guti的球鞋踩在草皮上的摩擦声，他的粗重呼吸，他被对手撞了一下的呻吟，和一两句对裁判的抱怨。

他偷偷爱慕多年的人像只孤傲的狼，吸引了整座球场里无数人的目光。这让Raul感到骄傲，但同时，在自豪感之外，更多的是嫉妒。

他从小就学会了"嫉妒"，在Guti搂着他的肩膀说哪个女模特漂亮的时候，在Guti支支吾吾让他帮忙要Redondo的签名的时候，甚至在Guti被教练表扬，揉着他的金发的时候，Raul都无时无刻不在"嫉妒"。

因为在Guti的世界里，他充其量只是一个朋友，一个玩伴，一个既可以信任，也可以随时丢掉的小宠物。

因为Raul从他那永远得不到爱情，而他对得不到的东西都抱以恶毒的心态。

在"嫉妒"发作的时候，Raul无数次恶毒地想：引诱他，劝说他别再和这群人打交道，乖乖地跟着自己走。把他关在一个无人知晓的地方，让他所有的震惊、愤怒、悲痛、祈求都只留给自己一个人。

还要同他做爱，在他的激烈反抗中撕碎他的衣服，看他赤裸的身躯在自己手中扭动，像一条剥了鳞的鱼。然后粗暴的进入他，用阴茎把他钉在床上，插到最深处的时候欣赏他的呻吟。亲吻他脸上的泪水，把他的舌头含在嘴里吮吸。

他一开始肯定会企图逃走的，Raul想，他很了解Guti，要想掌控金发男人并不容易。因此他要格外小心，自己不在的时候要栓住他，用冷冰冰地道具填满他，却不给他高潮。等回来的时候逼着他爬过来求自己操他，这样就可以先享用他的嘴，等他上下两张嘴都被操到流出许多水，再射进他的喉咙里，命令他吞下去。

这时他一定已经准备好撅着屁股挨操了，Raul要晾晾他，逼迫他说“请享用我”之类的话，不说就把震动开关再调高一个档位。最后受不住的那个人就只能小声又羞耻地附和，这样他大概会满意地正式开始操他。被道具开拓过的地方毫不费力的就整根含进去，省的Raul再做前戏。

Raul不喜欢前戏。虽然他表现得像个正派君子，可对于Guti，他恨不得立刻操得他神志不清，红肿的后穴里全是自己的精液，再也不能出去到处撩其他女人或者男人。

不过Raul还算好心，觉得自己应该不会忘了帮Guti清理一下——虽然大概率会在浴室里把他操到失禁——那样也挺好的，他的金狼又是干干净净地被抱到床上，不着寸缕，眼中也只有他一个人。

Raul一直都一样Guti眼中只有他一个人，就像他一直只注视着Guti一样。

但Guti从未在意，他的目光流连过许多人，也没为任何一个人停留。他的热情和崇拜都是三分钟热度，热度一过，抛之脑后。

他越是自由潇洒，Raul越想抓住他，用铁链绑住他，用Guti最爱的"性"摧毁他，然后驯服他。

想到这些，Raul那被大衣盖住的腿间悄悄硬了一块，他觉得自己又变态又可悲，仅仅是远远地看着 Guti就能高潮。

"操。"他低声骂了一句，俯身去系散开的鞋带。

旁边的队友见状，问道："队长，你去哪？"

他们的好队长，低调沉稳的Blanco先生给了他一个微笑："更衣室，我去上个厕所。"

狗屁，都是狗屁。Raul不知道在生什么气的狠狠踢了一脚更衣室地上的垃圾，并感觉自己连垃圾都不如，垃圾还挺他妈的真诚，而他只会装模作样，一会还得笑着和Guti打招呼。

他抹了一把脸，颓然坐在更衣室的长椅上，他忽然有点恨Guti了。

我对这位Hernandez又爱又恨，Raul想着，看来只有占有他才能解决问题了。

Hernandez

Gutierrez精准地停下那粒高速飞来的球，在防守队员扑上来之前将它传给远端的队友，由此扯开了对方的防线。然后他继续往前跑着，继续举手要球。

他已经能想到赛后媒体会怎么抹黑他，说是个喜欢单打独斗且不合群的家伙，但他不太在乎。他之所以疯狂要球，是因为他知道Raul此时一定会在替补席上关注着比赛——他的队长一向如此。球踢到哪他就看到哪，如果球到了他的脚下，那么Raul就会看到他。

很久之前Guti就发现Raul看他的眼神很奇怪，大概是因为自己在他的朋友圈里算个异类。Raul有一票子圈外朋友，和他本人一样古板又无聊，带着一点点过时的英雄主义。而Guti却偏偏顶着一头过于显眼的金发，十八九岁就会揽着Raul的脖子问他去不去“嗨一把”。

Raul的回答永远是“不”，然后挑起他漂亮的眉毛看着Guti，眼神里充满了抗拒，还藏着一丝鄙夷。Guti觉得以他俩的“情谊”，这种鄙夷倒不至于给自己，那就像Raul自己说的：“你少和乱七八糟的人玩。”

Guti不知道他说的乱七八糟的人是谁——好吧，他确实认识一些“造型奇特”的人，虽然他并不喜欢和他们过多接触，但他同样不喜欢Raul用这种眼神看着他，令他如芒在背。

高傲。这是Guti的总结词。他的好队长在众人面前秉持着他的优越感，对他所谓的乱七八糟的人不屑一顾。Guti在意识到这一点后忽然非常烦躁和愤怒，Raul那副高傲的样子，总让他想把黑发男人从高高在上的王座上拽下来，撕破他全部的伪装。

因此Guti无比期待Raul换他上场，给他戴上袖标的那个瞬间。他会伸出手搂住Raul的后颈，于众目睽睽下给他一个贴面礼。Raul的注意力在袖标上，也就几秒钟的时间，他很难反应过来，而Guti却能幻想出一部阴暗、色情、恶趣味的情景剧。

在他的幻想里，Raul答应了他“嗨一把”的要求，被他忽悠着去了酒吧，还在他的怂恿下喝很多很多的酒，再迷迷糊糊地跟他去某个隐蔽的房间。他叫上了他那些乱七八糟的朋友，把黑发男人摁在地毯上，粗鲁的动作扯坏了他的扣子，让他原本干净整洁的衣服皱巴巴的挂在身上。

那些力气不小的手会肆无忌惮的摸向他身体的每一处，令他的皮肤出现不均匀的红色掌印。Raul一定会很惊慌地向他求救，那样他就可以坐在不远处的椅子上，点一根只是装装样子的烟，问他：“你还高傲吗？”

Guti的大脑按下了暂停键，把故事的走向拉向另一边，毕竟他舍不得Raul真的被这么多人侵犯。所以他会在关键时刻让他们停手，并露出惋惜的表情，走到赤裸的男人身边，命令他为自己口交。Raul肯定还是高傲的，但是他不得不低头，Guti将答应他不会再让其他人碰他。

Guti知道小时候的Raul着实是个爱哭鬼，但自从成年后，Raul就很少再掉眼泪了。即使是在他下流的幻想里，黑发的男人跪在自己腿边，忍着心中的抗拒，顺从地张开嘴服侍他，也最多只会红了双眼，眼泪倔强地聚在眼眶里。

那多没意思。Guti决定火上浇个油，他得伸出一只脚，用粗糙的皮鞋摩擦Raul的下体，轻轻地踩住它，再享受男人惊恐又爽快的尖叫。在他的带着哭腔的呻吟和含糊不清的求饶声中，围观的“乱七八糟”的人都蠢蠢欲动。可Guti不会理会他们，他专心致志地看着Raul那张因为疼痛和快感交织而扭曲的脸，他被汗水弄湿、黏成一缕一缕的黑色卷发，还有他的眼神——熄灭了最初的高傲和不屑，只剩下祈求，祈求自己快点放过他，或者快点操他。

Guti自认为在这种情况下操他也很没意思，所以他决定稍微加大皮鞋碾压的力度，无视他的挣扎和求饶，彻底踩射他，还要让他舔干净鞋面上的精液，看他因为巨大的耻辱而最终流下眼泪来。

Guti的目的达到了，他将伯纳乌的天使拖进了地狱。Raul再也不能俯视他，而是同他一样....

同他远远地看着Raul一样，用一个又一个玩笑掩盖爱而不得的事实，并且只能在自己的幻想里唱唱独角戏。

“Goal——”

庆祝的队友跳到了Guti的身上，很快这位进球功臣就被团团围住了。队友们兴奋地拍拍他的肩膀，和他击掌拥抱。Guti自然也高兴地庆祝着，但他的目光穿过层层缝隙，打在了替补席上。

Raul在他的视线里弯腰系好了鞋带，然后走进了球员通道。没有任何鼓掌和赞许，只留给他一个冷漠的背影。

这个刹那，Guti忽然有点恨他了，恨他从来不把自己当一回事。

他对Blanco先生又爱又恨，除了占有他，别无他法。

END


End file.
